


Shadows Beneath the Moon

by Zen_monk



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Amicable Breakup, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good art remains unappreciated, Slice of Life, being friends with the ex, former relationship, mentions of poetry, mid-autumn festival, tsukimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_monk/pseuds/Zen_monk
Summary: Mid-Autumn/Tsukimi festival is underway in Hoshido, and both Saizo and Kagero reminisce in their own manner. Featuring cliche Li Bai poems.





	Shadows Beneath the Moon

Saizo looked down upon the marketplace of Castle Shirasagi from up high the tiled roofs of a multi-storied inn. The establishment itself was packed to the brim with travelers and merry-makers and families, and the din within consisted of loud drinking and the pattering of feet made by hurried hosts. 

He both enjoyed and disliked Mid-Autumn Festival, mostly due to the differing ways Igasato and Shirasagi chose to celebrate it. In his hometown, it was a quiet event held at home where his family would watch with doors and windows opened to see the harvest moon high above the trees while snacking on boiled chestnuts and sweet potatoes harvested fresh from the fields and groves. His mother would show both him and Kaze poetry dedicated to the event, and sometimes he would just sit by his father upon the porch to look up at the bright disk high above the trees and mountains illuminating even the darkest corners. 

Here in Shirasagi, the event consisted of many food and drink, matchmaking games and loud family parties, and an abundance of dragon dances and lanterns drifting about. As a boy he thought it an amazing thing, but now it’s just a security headache. For every person who might commit subtle amounts of ill-intent towards even one mile within the royal family, there would be ten drunks and five arguments and three accidents just happening at the same time. More than once, he would see harangued city guards patrolling around the city trying to calm some events going out of hand or if some group was having too much fun, and others he would see retainers and guards shirking duty to have fun. 

Looking down, he shook his head in pity as Lord Takumi was hounded by his own retainers to eat all the food they could give him. 

Those two would get it if Lord Takumi had the faintest of green gills the next morning, he thought. Close by was Lady Hinoka acting as chaperone for Setsuna, who had somehow gotten into traps made for children to play with, and it was just one incident after another while Azama gazed on with a serenely amused face at the chaos. 

He paled in horror when Lady Hinoka herself was also entangled in bright red netting, and together she and Setsuna hung aloft while the vendor tried to cut them down, nearly kowtowing with many apologies. 

He could only take comfort that Lady Sakura had retainers with enough sense to mind her. Upon a second look and longer consideration as they strolled about the street, they are almost too mindful. For once, he realized his own limits for proper retainer behavior and endeavors, for as much as they do all the appropriate actions of inspecting each stall and trying each foodstuff before handing it over to her, they seem to prioritize their actions by one-upping one another instead of actually paying attention to Lady Sakura. 

Alas, he thought as he witnessed Hana and Subaki attempt to outdo one another in taste-testing all the food, faces stuffed and cheeks burning red as tears streamed down when they tried to eat moon festival-themed takoyaki down too quickly. 

More than once, he wondered if it was truly a blessing to have people revel in festivities when out along the posts outside of the capital have sentries dutifully watching out the borders of Nohr across the Bottomless Canyon. 

More than once, he wondered how he could afford to overlook allies when one of their neighbors forcibly annexed another, and taken fathers from children. 

A flash of irritation and the muscles around his eye began to twitch and tremble. He sighed, placed his hand up to the healed scar and gently held his eye while the feeling dissipated. Such feelings happen whenever he felt his blood pressure rising whether in the heat of combat or in dire agitation. The veins around his right eye felt more pronounced and the rush of heat more intense than it would normally. He was beginning to forget a time when he never had pain on his face. 

“Something got your blood pumping?”

He didn’t bother to turn around at the voice, waiting for when she had gotten closer. He counted the steps it took as she walked on the curved roof and crouched next to him. 

“Festivals aren’t exactly relaxing to me,” he said. From the corner of his left eye, he saw that she rested a small bag carefully between the two of them. “How is the palace detail?”

“Busy, but nothing out of the ordinary. Kaze came to relieve and I thought to take a moment to find you,” said Kagero. 

Saizo turned his head towards her. She had her bangs pinned up on her head, so he had a clear view of her forehead and both her eyes looking down at the streets below. The air was getting cooler and the wind growing sharper, as indicated by the flash of gooseflesh that weren’t covered by a black undershirt beneath her tunic. 

“Where’s your scarf?” he asked, for it was unusual for a ninja to be removed of such iconic a clothing. 

“In the wash. Lady Mikoto had a slight mishap with one of the main dishes at the feast. All’s well for the guests, save for my scarf.” 

“I’m sure Orochi would enjoy embellishing it in the days to come,” he said wryly. 

A soft smile graced pink lips. “Indeed.”

They sat for a moment in companionable silence. After some length of time, Saizo picked up his own paper bag on his side and proffered it to Kagero. 

“Thank you,” she said, and briefly their fingertips touched as she grabbed it. She reached inside and took out a boiled chestnut. “I’ve some food to share if you want it.”

“If it’s dango, then no you can’t force me to like it just for the spirit of things,” he said distastefully. 

“Nothing of the sort, although I question how even plain-flavored dango repels you. It’s boiled sweet potato.”

“Ah,” he said, and he reached for the bag between them. 

Kagero watched him take out one purple piece wrapped in wax paper and began to peel off the purple skin to reveal golden flesh. She cracked a large chestnut between her teeth and busied herself to scoop out the contents. 

“You like sweet potatoes but not plain dango?” she asked. 

He chewed thoughtfully while looking at the root. “There’s sweet vegetables and then there’s sweets,” he replied in answer. 

“Yet you dislike fruits.” 

“Leave me to my exceptions, woman.”

Kagero hummed in thought, letting silence hang. The sky gradually began to darken, and soon enough the contrast between the bright lights below and the darkening sky above became more pronounced. The moon hanged heavily in the sky, overlooking the tall cliffs and steep canyons surroundings Shirasagi. 

“How have the others been?” It was Saizo who broke the silence. 

Cracking another chestnut, she replied, “General Yukimura and Lady Reina talked amongst themselves of defensive plans. They think they should prepare sentries in case Lady Mikoto’s barrier should ever waver or be penetrated.”

“Smart of Yukimura.”

“It was Lady Mikoto who suggested it. She said it as though a time will happen that it will. I wonder, though…” She let the thought hang between them. 

“...Don’t keep me in suspense, Kagero.”

“I am unsure whether to bring it up around you, as it pertains to Orochi’s fortunes.”

Saizo scoffed. “Then you are right in that. If there’s anything tangibly useful to them, it is that it requires the receiver to be more cautious.” 

“I know you two know one another well enough to trade barbs, let’s not trade opinions regarding one of my dear friends.”

“Very well,” he sighed. He bunched both the wax paper and the remaining skins together and put them in the bag. He began to peel another. 

“It is merely that I think that Lady Mikoto is really preparing for something foreboding to happen,” said Kagero. 

“Then we should prepare all the more,” said Saizo, between chewing. “This may be one of the last times we can be so carefree and irresponsible.”

Kagero nodded, biting open another chestnut and picking out the meat with her fingers. She glanced over at Saizo, his eye scarred and revealing nothing, but saw his countenance thoughtful rather than the usual dour look. She looked over in his direction, seeing a square full of men and women seemingly squaring off against one another. A man stepped forward into the square, facing the women, and proceeded to either serenade or proselytize towards the women. His arms are stretched outward in poetic soliloquy, his face the very image of a lovelorn fool. As he spoke, the women doubled over in laughter or covered their blushing faces. The men likewise jeered and cheered him on. 

“Wonder if that batch of men are getting any better at reciting poetry,” she remarked. 

Saizo scoffed. “More like acting like a bunch of twits that get worse in their chatter every time.” 

“The playing field there is at least unambiguous. Everyone more or less knows their intentions.” 

Saizo didn’t reply. For a moment, Kagero wondered if he wanted to drop the conversation until he said, “It would be more interesting to chase their intended in the pampas grass.”

Pampas grass grew tall along the river close to Shirasagi. On some occasions, the moon-viewing festival is held along the river so that one can view the full moon reflected on the water’s surface. The royal family would float down the river on a large boat and enjoy their night upon the water while food and entertainment stands are propped alongside the riverbank. 

One activity was for men and women was to find and chase one another in the thicket. If they found their partner amongst all the participants, then their relationship would last. Further away from the crowd, Saizo and Kagero did just that. 

It was their first time participating in a romantic event. Feelings had been shared and new ones sprung out, and it had taken some coaxing to make Saizo try. 

That’s all right, Saizo, she had said. I doubt you could catch me, anyway.

Even a bait as obvious as that was something that Saizo couldn’t stand by unchallenged. 

They had chased one another swiftly. The thicket moved as though there was only a slight breeze, and not two ninjas doing their utmost best to be deft and nimble as the very wind itself. Just when Saizo was close, she would slip away and meld into the grass, her bright scarf becoming one with the golden leafy heads and her pleased face the last to disappear before she was gone. 

It felt as though only a few minutes have passed but they had evaded each other for quite a while. The moon hung heavily in the sky, and the courting games winded down. Kagero had thought that perhaps she really might have eluded him, and weighed the benefits of if it was better to dawdle so as to keep to the goal of the game or to see his sulking face after one-upping him. 

She crouched low and listened quietly for minute changes in the wind. 

Soon she began to try stalking him, creeping closer to what was surely his presence, and froze. She realized that he began to notice her presence as well. 

Before she knew it, both of them tumbled into the grass. For a brief moment they struggled and fought, both to right themselves or to pin the other down she could not say, but Kagero was always good with using her assailants weight against them and gain the upper hand. 

So it was that their brief skirmish ended with him lying flat on his back and Kagero leaning over him by his side, having successfully flipped him over nearly knocking the wind out of him. Their breathing was heavy, panting with exertion, and she was grinning from ear to ear from her triumph. Likewise, Saizo looked at her and at the night sky with eyes smiling and nary a disgruntled expression upon his visage. 

She had crawled closer, and said smartly, “Now I’ve won both games.” 

“Both?” He panted. 

She leaned down until they met eye to eye. “Evading and catching you.” 

Saizo sighed deeply in dismay, annoyed yet not irritated. She fought back a laugh, for she was not so childish to add salt to the wound, but then he raised a hand to hold her cheek red from the chase. He still breathed in short breaths, but he had eased into a gentle look in his eye as he looked up at her, as though focusing all endearments he had focused through his one good eye for her. 

It was enough to embolden her to then tug down his mask and bent down to kiss. Afterwards they laid quietly side by side looking up at the Harvest moon, thinking for once not about the castle or of their families. 

That was a couple of years ago, and now they were watching the self-same moon under different roles and guises. 

Kagero smiled gently, wistful, and gathered the chestnut shells in her hand. 

“It would have been nice to have this at the river, if not for these uncertain times,” she said. “However, the burrs were a pain to get out of clothes after a romp in the grass.” 

Saizo made a rueful laugh. “Heh, so it was. I suppose reciting insipid poetry is less tedious than doing laundry. But… it was well worth it.”

“Happy memories usually are,” she agreed. 

Companionable silence reigned, each one content at their shared memory, and also the relief in knowing they can talk of such things without hesitancy. 

Kagero looked up at the moon, thought for a moment, and took a deep breath:

Moon light by the bedding shines  
So bright like frost upon the loam.  
The head lifts gazing at the moon,  
And sinks back down with thoughts of home.

Saizo turned his head to look at her, and asked, “What was that?” 

Kagero shrugged. “Just a quiet night thought.” 

“A homesick poem for a moon-viewing? How like a sentimental scholar.” 

She grew thoughtful, and then recited: 

From a pot of wine, among the flowers,  
I drank alone with no companion.  
Raising the cup, I asked the bright moon,  
Bring me my shadow and make us three.  
The moon cannot understand my drinking,  
My shadow follows silently wherever I go.  
The moon temporarily accompanies the shadow,  
I take the opportunity to have a joyous time.  
Moonlight wanders around when I sing,  
The shadow floats along when I dance.  
Enjoying the friendship while I am awake,  
The companionship ends while I am drunk.  
Let’s have friendship forever,  
We will meet again in the vast sky.

Saizo stared thoughtfully, an appreciative look on his face. Then his expression distorted to dark confusion. “Don’t tell me this is a love poem those fools recite.” 

“Of course not.” 

“Good. But I wonder why such depressing poetry would be used on a night like this.” 

Kagero smiled. “Then here’s a more interesting one.” 

“Under pale moonlight  
A dark hand reached up to grasp  
down grass and still earth.” 

When she finished, Saizo glared in horrified indignation. “What a dark poet this person was. Those three are like a procession of increasingly aggrieved mourners.” 

She grew still and quiet, and the air was charged as though a realization struck them both like water displaced from a bathtub which inspired a mathematical equation. 

“...The last one was mine,” she said quietly. 

The blunder, like other such similar blunders he had made in the past regarding her, was unbearable when mixed with renewed realization that Kagero yet again revealed a deep and dark artistic revelation. 

As well as beginning to understand what it may be referring to. 

“...It was an ambitious piece,” he said lamely, and Kagero fought from having to throw her rubbish at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Li Bai: Quiet Night Thought, Drinking Alone with the Moon


End file.
